


so you play it wild

by birthmarks (orphan_account)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Foreplay, Grinding, Groping, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/birthmarks
Summary: Before, during, and after Isak and Even made out at school on that fateful Wednesday.





	so you play it wild

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the end note if you want some expansion on the somnophilia tag before continuing!
> 
> Translation into 中文 now available: [so you play it wild 一发完结](http://twentyoneuandme.lofter.com/post/1e9ba933_f88b46e#) by [RealTwentyOne](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RealTwentyone/pseuds/RealTwentyone).

Isak doesn’t know if he can handle this anymore.

Maybe he could if it didn’t occur every morning, but it _does_ —his dread of moving from their bed. It’s so fucking hard to leave when he wakes up, long limbs entangled with Even’s even longer ones, and his face nearby—gorgeous and peaceful and tempting. It was difficult when they were in the _kollektiv_ , but this is infinitely harder. Probably because this bed is their safe haven; it is a space they created together, somewhere that is uniquely theirs. And that thought thrills Isak, in a scary but comforting way.

He barely wants to get up to go to school anymore, but he really loves living with Even.

This particular morning, Isak wakes to the sound of a moan. His eyes flutter open and he squints at the brightness of the room in blurry confusion.

He feels it before he sees it.

Even seems to still be asleep, but he’s so fucking hard, grinding shamelessly against the meat of Isak’s thigh. Isak swallows, watching Even’s face as he continues to rut against him, and _fuck_. He did not expect to wake up to this. This is hot. He’s ridiculously aroused by the possibilities of what Even might be dreaming about, what might be making him so unashamedly turned on, and he kicks off the duvet to watch the movements against him. Even is just wearing his boxer briefs, and Isak can see the outline of his cock, thick and hard, straining against its confines. There’s an obvious wet spot from where his dick is leaking precome.

Isak needs a glass of water, because his mouth suddenly feels dry.

He isn’t sure if it’s wrong to watch his boyfriend get off while he’s asleep. Maybe he should wake him up. They haven’t talked about this kind of situation at all before. But fuck, Even is unconsciously using Isak’s body to bring himself to an orgasm, and Isak honestly wants to watch it happen. In fact, Isak wants a little more than that. He might go to hell for this but he doesn’t give a fuck at the moment.

He thrusts against Even to create better friction for him, and Even groans beside him, mouth falling open on the pillow. Even looks so fucking hot and indecent, and it’s amazing to witness. Isak has been hard since he realized what was happening, so he gulps dryly and slides his hand down his stomach, slipping his hand into his boxers, and _yes_. This is exactly what he needed. He tugs his dick out and he’s already leaking a bit, precome at the head of him, so he uses it to make the drag of his hand smoother.

He decides to get it over with quickly and efficiently to save time. He can hear the quick, wet sounds of his hand sliding over his cock and he thrusts into the fist of his hand, loving the way Even’s clothed dick feels as it’s rubbing against him. It’s incredible, one of his hottest masturbation sessions ever, and he feels slightly bad for getting off to Even’s deep and unconscious moans, but he can’t bring himself to care. Does it even count as maturbating when the other party is quite literally asleep next to you, but also getting off at the same time?

All he wants to do is come, to feel Even come inside his underwear and against him, and Isak thinks about how it might soak Even’s briefs and make the grind against his thigh wetter and holy fuck the thought is _so fucking good_.

He’s about to flick his wrist in the way he knows he likes when he hears Even groan out, “ _Isak_ ,” and Isak gets whiplash from the way his head snaps from his own dick to Even’s face. And fuck, Even is awake now, and Isak feels really bad.

“Oh, God, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—”

“Isak, stop talking,” Even pants into the air, still sliding his dick against Isak’s thigh. “Keep going, keep going, please. Touch yourself for me, baby. Do it.” 

Isak whines at the command and slips his hand back down and fuck, this is even hotter. He watches Even’s face and they keep their eyes on each other, gaze shifting occasionally to each other’s dicks, and Even’s hand comes to rest on Isak’s cheek. He picks his head off the pillow and leans over him, lips meeting each other, and it’s one of the dirtiest kisses they’ve ever shared. It’s hot, it’s wet, and Even’s teeth clamp down on Isak’s bottom lip and _fuck_ , he’s coming so fucking hard all over himself. He jerks himself through it, enjoying the slight oversensitivity that he feels in his toes, until he’s done.

Even’s lips part from him and they look amazing, plump and slick with spit and red as hell, and Isak watches, heart pounding, as he takes his hand and coats it with the come on Isak’s stomach. Even pushes his come-covered hand inside his own boxers, getting himself off with a few drags of his cock. And he comes too, all over Isak’s stomach where Isak’s come has begun to dry.

And, Jesus. That is one of the hottest things Isak has ever seen. He can’t tell whose come is whose anymore, and it’s beautiful in a disgustingly filthy kind of way.

He can feel Even’s thighs shaking against his own as he slumps, half over him and half on the bed, and he reaches down to smooth his hand over a leg to calm him in some sort of way. His own hands are still quivering from the force of his orgasm. They’re both a complete mess.

Isak needs to ask, though. “Was that okay?” He croaks out, voice trembling. 

Even lifts his head and just looks at him. Stares for a few seconds. And then breaks into the biggest smile and leans over to kiss him as hard as he can. Isak responds eagerly, surprised but also not, and when Even moves back, he says in a fucked out voice, “It was perfect, baby. Let’s clean up and get ready for school.”

That’s all Isak needs to hear. So they do.

 

* * *

 

It’s after lunch, during a five minute break before class, when Even tells Isak he wants to show him something. He tugs his hand toward a classroom nearby and Isak yelps at the suddenness and shouts to the rest of the boys, “I guess we’re going? Sorry, bye!”

And… Even has taken him to his biology classroom. Uh, what?

“Why are we in my biology class? I don’t have to be here for another five minutes,” Isak says, confused.

“We’re here to make out,” Even says bluntly, pulling him toward the window at the back of the class, next to the desk he shares with Sana. 

Isak snorts. “To make out?”

Even looks at him and a sheepish smile tugs at his lips. “Yeah.”

“Who says I want to kiss you?” Isak says to be difficult, letting go of his hand to cross his arms and raise a brow.

“Come on, Isak,” Even says in a persuasive voice, backing him into the windowsill. “You know you want to.” 

“Nah, I don’t like you like that, sorry,” Isak says, attempting to keep a straight face. He shrugs off his backpack and hops on the ledge behind him.

“Hmm, didn’t sound like that this morning,” Even whispers, and his hands go to each of Isak’s knees to open his legs. Even moves closer, crowding into him to fit himself in the space between his thighs, and Isak shouldn’t think of it as this really sexy move, but it gets him so hot.

“Excuse me,” Isak says, narrowing his eyes and continuing to put up a front. “You’re in my personal space.”

“And you were in mine this morning, but you didn’t hear me complaining about that,” Even replies teasingly.

“You said you were fine with that!” Isak pouts.

“I was,” Even says, nosing at Isak’s cheekbone. Isak melts a little. Fuck, he’s so weak. He can’t even pretend to be annoyed for a minute. But honestly, Even is just as whipped as him, and that reminder brings a smirk back to his face.

Even pulls back and laughs at the expression on his face. “Hey, what’s that smile?”

Isak wants to kiss the laugh off his mouth, so he licks his lips and leans in to do just that. One of his hands move to hold onto Even’s back to pull him closer, and the other moves to his hair. Isak doesn’t intend for the kiss to become something sexual, but after this morning there has been an undercurrent of _heat_ between them anytime they touch or text or talk. He intends for it to be something to tide them over until after school, but the moment they moment they’re a second apart, the look they share turns into something more. And Even tilts his chin up to kiss his mouth in the way he likes, cradling his face and thumbing his cheek so that Isak can open his mouth and let Even slip him some tongue, and _fuck_. Even knows how much he likes that shit; he’s trying to kill him in public.

Their tongues slide against each other and Even tugs on Isak’s hair and… yeah, Even is attempting to shorten Isak’s lifespan. Every time Even’s hand ends up in Isak’s hair, he gets hard. It’s like a button that he can press to automatically turn Isak on. And Even knows that. He pulls on Isak’s hair and he can’t help but deepen the kiss because _damn_. He wants him, right now. His grip on Even’s neck tightens and Even goes to cup his jaw and this is hitting all of his weak spots.

They only have like three more minutes before class starts, and Sana is almost always early, so Even is the worst for turning him on like this before class like a total fucking tease.  

Well, Isak can be a tease too. He doesn’t even care that he’s in open sight. People can watch if they want. He and Even are hot as fuck, and he sort of likes the idea that people might be watching. He especially likes that people know Even is _his_ , and he has begun to enjoy claiming him in a public sphere. He slips his hand down to grab Even’s ass and pull him snug between his legs, and _fuck yes_ , he can feel it—Even is hard too. Even’s hand stutters at his side and then grips onto Isak’s thigh, and it's a clear sign of how this is affecting him. His hand is still in Isak’s hair and Isak just wants to grind their cocks together and get them both off for the second time today, right in this classroom.

His eyes flutter open, eyelashes fanning his cheeks, and he’s so intoxicated from the hands in his hair and tongue in his mouth that he doesn’t register Sana entering the room.

“ _Halla_ ,” he hears her say, and he quickly comes out of his daze and attempts to fix himself.

“ _Halla_ ,” he replies, and it serves as a bucket of cold water that isn’t entirely effective.

He vacantly hears Even greet Sana and squirms in his place, willing his boner away. Thankfully, Sana likes to mind her own business, so she doesn’t bother them as she gets her laptop out. Isak and Even share words, continue their banter from before their public display of affection, and sweetly kiss farewell with a promise to see each other later.

Isak hops off the windowsill and sees Sana looking at someone’s Facebook profile. Ha, he knew she was just like the rest of them. He’s about to give her shit for Facebook stalking, but when he takes a closer look at the picture he sees… Mikael?

What the fuck? He tries asking her about it, but she dismisses him easily and tells him to pay attention to class. And Isak doesn’t know what to think. He can’t pay attention to biology now. His mind is reeling a bit. How the fuck does Sana know Mikael?

 

* * *

 

This Mikael thing is really shaking him up.

It’s just— 

No. There isn’t any sense to be made of this.

Isak doesn’t want to think about it anymore. He can’t. Sana, his close friend, knows Mikael. That means Mikael can easily enter his, Even’s, _their_ , life again. He remembers when he and Even talked about Mikael, and…

The possessiveness flares up inside him. Fuck no. Even is _his_. No one else’s. 

He decides to send him a text at the end of biology.

 

 **Isak  
** _Meet me in the bathroom where we met._

 **Even  
** _Haha, did you get worked up after the kissing? We shouldn’t skip class, baby._

 **Isak  
** _I just want to get my mouth on you. I’ll be quick, I promise._

 **Even  
** _Jesus, Isak. What’s gotten into you?_

 **Isak  
**_Do I have to beg?_  

 **Even  
** _I mean, it wouldn’t hurt._

 **Isak  
** _Please, Even, let me suck your cock. I need it. I want you to come in my mouth._

 **Even  
** _Fuck. See you two minutes after class._

 

* * *

 

Even is already in the bathroom when Isak enters.

He pushes him hastily into the biggest stall at the back of the bathroom and kisses him, hard and wild. His hands slip under Even’s shirt, and he holds onto his hips so hard that he’s sure he’s leaving bruises. Even seems fairly shocked at the urgency from his struggle to keep up with him, but he kisses him back just as intensely and moans into it. Isak’s mouth moves to Even’s jaw and _sucks_ , long and hard and downward, three times. He bruises Even’s neck thrice as Even pulls on his hair, panting heavily into the air, and feels a thrill of satisfaction when he pulls back and sees the marks.

 _Mine_.

He kisses him on the mouth again, fucking his tongue into his mouth, and when he's satisfied, drops to his knees.

Even groans deeply and Isak hears a thump. Probably Even’s head hitting the wall. He doesn’t bother looking up, eying the bulge in Even’s pants and quickly getting down to freeing him from his confinements.

Fuck, Even is so hard, has probably been hard since Isak texted him, and Isak  _wants_.

He wants Even in his mouth. He wants his cock to fill him up and fuck into his mouth, for his precome to leak over his tongue, to taste him. But first, before he tries to get his mouth on him, he sucks on the tops of Even’s thighs. It's the only skin exposed other than his cock and balls, and he wants to leave hickies everywhere.

 _This is mine_.

He looks at Even's cock and begins to salivate. _Mine_. He starts by licking the vein on the underside of Even’s cock, and by the reaction he receives he can tell that this is going to be good. Even is so worked up.

He sucks the tip into his mouth, tonguing the slit, and he hears Even whimper above him. Even’s hands are already in his hair, and it makes Isak want sex, not this, but he needs to leave his mark all over Even. He needs to show him who’s the best for him, who makes him feel good, and he _knows_ Even likes his mouth. Not as much as he likes to be inside him, but he fucking worships his mouth, always letting him know how pretty it is when it's wrapped around him. Isak loves to hear it.

He swallows Even deeper, breathing steadily as his dick gets closer and closer to his throat. He can’t take Even entirely, he’s too big for that and Isak has a terrible gag reflex, but he licks all over the shaft so that his dick is slick. He uses his hand to move over the part of him he can't fit in his mouth. 

“ _Fuck_ , baby,” Even moans from above him. Isak looks up, gaze hot, and Even is unabashedly watching him suck on his cock. He pulls off, licking the head of it obscenely and not taking his eyes off of Even’s above him. They’re eye-fucking as he sucks on Even’s dick and it’s everything that Isak loves about blowing him all in one. He takes it back into the heat his mouth, just the tip, and Even spurts precome all over Isak’s tongue. He moans, swallowing it, Even thrusts forward a bit. He takes his mouth away again, pressing wet, open kisses all over Even’s shaft and balls, rolling them in his hands when he’s otherwise occupied.

“You look so fucking hot right now,” Even says in the gritty voice that he reserves just for sex, and _yes_. He better look fucking hot right now. No one else is going to drop to their knees this quickly for Even. Ever again. No one else will be this good. Because Isak loves Even, and he loves his cock, and he knows exactly what Even likes, better than anyone else. This is  _his_.

“I want you to come, Even,” Isak requests, throat scratchy from the way his mouth has been used. “Come in my mouth.”

He wraps his lips around him again, sucking him down and hollowing his cheeks. His tongue is everywhere, all over it, pressing down firmly on the tip and the vein. And Even comes.

It tastes perfect, distinctively like Even, and it is exactly what Isak needed. 

He swallows around him until he’s done, and Isak holds onto the trembling thighs that are in front of his eyes. It makes him feel so good, knowing that he turns Even into this. He’s proud, in all honesty. 

When he finally pulls away, he kisses Even’s groin again gently, and tucks him back into his clothes. He zips him up and smooths a hand over Even's hip, and his shirt is shucked up so he can see the bruises he left. He stands up and wraps his arms around Even’s neck, kissing him softly there, and murmuring into the skin, “I love you. I love you so much.” 

Even gets a hand on his hair at the back of his head and pulls him out of the crook of his neck to look at him. It almost makes Isak change his mind, but he didn’t do this to get a second orgasm. He just did it because he wanted to. Because he needed to. 

“Let me touch you,” Even says softly.

“No, no,” Isak pleads, and nuzzles lovingly against Even's jaw. “It’s okay. This is perfect. I don’t need anything else.”

He curls his arms around Even and Even hugs him back, knowing that Isak wants to be held.

And Isak prays. He really, really hopes that they will stay as happy as they are today.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note:  
> The first scene is intended to be consensual. Isak welcomes Even's touch (in fact, he encourages it), but he does not reciprocate as Even is not awake to consent. Nothing that occurs in the scene is unwanted. Even awakes halfway through the scene and consent/communication occurs. If anyone has issues or if you think the scene might still be dubcon, please let me know! Otherwise just avoid this note, it is mainly in place for those that are iffy about reading because of the tag. x
> 
> Bless that clip for making me such a mess that I couldn’t help but write this. I honestly don’t know how people refrained from writing this shit for so long. I was waiting but nothing came out and then I gave up and wrote it myself. I was dead. And I couldn’t stop thinking about Isak and Even heavy petting in a public setting (haha that rhymed) and this was born. Not quite sure where the first part came from, though. This entire thing is definitely the filthiest thing I've ever written. I’m trash but I don’t care.
> 
> Title taken from Wild by Marian Hill. Come talk to me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/BlRTHMARKS).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. <3


End file.
